


Promoted

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: One night brings a few changes for Danny and Kono.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr fic because there isn't enough Danny/Kono in the world and they are an OTP of mine. Why not the gorgeous kickass surfer and her gumpy ray of Jersey sunshine?

Kono ran her hand along the sheets on the empty side of the bed, still warm from the recent occupant, before she rolled onto her back. Arms stretched over her head, toes pointed, she stretched her body languidly before slowly pushing into a sitting position, one arm holding the bedsheet across her body as she settled back against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Across the room, empty wine glasses and crisp white papers reassured her that the night before wasn’t a dream. She closed her eyes, head tilting back as she replayed the best moments. The first glasses of wine for fortification, the count down from three and fingers sliding beneath envelope flaps in unison, the unfolding of paper loud in the quiet that fell on the room. The moment of hesitance as they read, then the leap from the chair, fist pumping in the air in victory.

It was absolutely no surprise, he said. She was the best rookie he’d ever had the privilege to help train, quick to learn, to adapt, excellent instincts. Late nights after long days of work, weekends spent reviewing instead of on a board, it all came down to this. The two of them working so hard, studying, ignoring the quiet thrum between them until…the way he looked at her then, like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. 

Competency kink, he called it, as she balled her fists in the fabric of his shirt and pulled, sending buttons skittering across her floor. Physical attraction only went so far, but intelligence and intuition made the sell. Their feet moved in sync, a two step of sorts, as they moved into her bedroom. His hands made quick work of her shorts, sliding them of her hips while rough hands glided across her skin. 

The scent of coffee pulled her back to the present, opening her eyes to find a mug of fresh brew before her face. She took it with a pleased hum, waiting until her bed partner made himself comfortable beside her with his own mug before she leaned into him, head resting against his shoulder. While she sipped from the mug, her free hand traced the faded surgical scar on his stomach down to the waistband of his boxers, utterly content. 

“Is the coffee to your satisfaction, Detective Kalakaua?” Danny asked her, the words slightly muffled as his lips pressed against the top of her head, the kiss sweet and chaste and loving. Once he pulled back, she tilted her head up to look at him, grinning from ear to ear.

“Just the way I like it, Lieutenant Williams. Just the way I like it.”


End file.
